Jayden's Not Perfect
by GoseiGokaiPink
Summary: The rangers are in battle with a new Nilock called Slither Fish, but when then rangers defeat him they didnt notice Mia behind him and she got hurt. Jayden blames himself and runs  Mia follows  into the woods, there he sings 'Perfect' by: Hedley. R&R!


_**Hey guys! I really wanted to write this for…. Well just for FUN really! It just popped into my mind I thought it was cute and couldn't shake it! I LOVE this song and suggest you listen to it! In some ways I think it fits Jayden! And it goes WELL with this story IDEA!**_

_**A/N: I know MANY of you are still waiting for your fan requests to come up, and I PROMISE to get them up ASAP! I just need to write them! MANY of you are asking for more than 1 request, and that is totally fine but give me time to write the requests for others who just asked for 1! Plus be patient I have written some of your guys requests (who asked for more than 1) so don't be greedy! I need to do the others! I am WAY SWOMPED with fan request so all I need is PATINCE! And for those who just asked for 1 you may ask for more, I don't care how many you ask for just as long as you keep in mind that I have School, Homework, Family, Friends, etc. So you have to be patient! Now enough with that on with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Power Rangers or the song 'Perfect' by: Hedley (GREAT BAND by the way)! I only own the PLOT LINE, and creativity!**_

_**Sabin owns Power Rangers**_

_**Hedley and their music Co. owns the song 'Perfect'!**_

**Jayden's Not Perfect**

Mia, Jayden, and the other rangers were in the common room eating their breakfast. Jayden was eating his cereal, and so were Mia, Antonio and Mike. Emily was eating toast. Kevin was measuring his cereal (again, I know) before he placed the cereal into his bowl. He had to have it PERFECT! Jayden looks up from his bowl and raises an eyebrow freezing his face in a chewing motion staring at Kevin. Antonio stares at Kevin and looks at Jayden questioningly. Emily looks over from her chair and she too stares at him. Mike is sitting on Kevin's right and leans up and gives Kevin a stupid but FUNNY look. Mia then looked up when she heard the sudden quiet (no chewing noises) and stops chewing when she sees Kevin. When he stops and looks up at Jayden when he noticed everyone staring at him. Mia suddenly bursts into laughter as does Emily.

He looks at them like their crazy wondering what they are looking at.

Mike looks at him and says "What are you doing? Just eat already dude! Why are you doing this AGAIN!"

Kevin sighs and says, "Like I said before, 'there is a right way to do everything, within the samurai code'."

"Come on chico, what is the big deal? WITH CEREAL? Just eat it!" said Antonio.

Emily and Mia smile big stifling a laugh.

Mike grinned and said "And like I said before 'Wow you're so wound up, that I'm surprised that you can digest your food.'"

Emily whispered in Mia's ear and Mia grinned and said, "Hey Kevin, how about I go make us a PB and J omelet? You said you'd take a rain check!"

At that comment Kevin quickly dumped his cereal into its bowl and poured in some OJ and quickly started eating. Everyone laughed at that including Jayden.

Mike said, "Persian and Discipline huh?" looking at his bowl, and laughed again.

Suddenly the gap sensor sounded, the food was off the table in an instant. Mentor came in and pulled up the map on the table tapping the place where the disturbance was, the map grew to show the place in a bigger grid.

"Rangers," began Mentor, "There is a Nilock lose in the shopping district of the town square! Hurry!"

The rangers quickly ran to the door and toward the gate, while on their way pulling out their Summarizers and shouting, "Go, Go Samurai!" drawing their symbols in the air running threw them coming out clad in the ranger suits. They ran out through the gate and headed for the shopping district of town square.

When they got their they say a Nilock with a fish head, slimy body, and 6 snake like arms with HUGE claws at the end of them.

"What are you doing here fish face?" asked Jayden running up.

"Oh man!" said Antonio stomping his foot on the ground, "I should have brought my fishing pole and GIRLL!"

"Oh wow, good one Goldie! The name is Slither Fish!" retorted the Nilock.

"Hey, leave him alone or you'll be being served at our next fish fry!" yelled Mike.

"Fish, Fish, Fish! What is with all the FISH jokes? Do I look like a fish?" snarled the Nilock looking at the rangers.

"Um…. Have you seen yourself?" asked Kevin.

"Oh well if it isn't the WATER ranger! Go BLUE! Hey where is your sword fish?" he asked.

"None of your business!" yelled Mia. "What do you want to fight with your fellow SPICES? Oh wait… Sorry I don't see a sword anywhere." said Mia.

"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't the Pink Ranger, and the TERIBAL cook! I have heard plenty about you from Dayu, I hear you have a turtle zord." he laughed.

"HEY, flounder!" yelled Emily defending her friend, "DON'T talk to her like that!"

"Let's go rangers!" yelled Jayden charging the Nilock.

"Let's bring it rangers!" laughed the Nilock.

They brought out their swords and started slashing Slither Fish. The battle was getting close, and Slither Fish was getting Sautéed.

"Let's finish this rangers!" yelled Jayden charging.

Mia was on the opposite side of the Nilock and when Jayden and the others super charged their swords and swung killing the Nilock, but also hitting Mia in the process.

They heard a scream when the Nilock went down they thought that the cream came from it, but when it disappeared the saw a de-morphed Mia laying and screaming on the ground in pain holding her left arm which was bleeding bad.

"MIA!" they yelled running to her de-morphing.

"Mia, I'm so sorry!" cried Jayden holding his girlfriend in his arms. He ripped off some of his sleeve and pressed in firmly to her wound.

"Ahhh…!" screamed Mia flinching away. Jayden wrapped the piece of his sleeve around her arm tying it firmly, then picked her up and ran her back to the Shiba house.

Mentor bandaged Mia up and put her arm in a sling. Jayden kept apologizing to her, and Mia said. "Jay, its ok! It was just an accident you didn't mean to. This could have happened to anyone of us. I don't blame you, besides this is my fault anyway-"

"NO, don't say that it was your fault! I was mine, and it DIDN'T happen to just anyone! I happened to you, because of me!"

"NO, Jayden it wasn't! Listen to me, I was in the way! I should have been paying attention when you said that it was time to finish the Nilock off!" Mia held his hand but he pulled it away getting off of the couch they were sitting on and said,

"NO, stop trying to make me feel better it was MY fault NO ONE else's! MINE and MINE ALONE!" and ran out the door.

"Jayden!" yelled Mia jumping of the pain stifling the scream in her throat ignoring the pain, and running after him.

He ran into the woods not seeing she had followed him, he kept running until he found the tree he ALWAYS went to when he was upset. He sat down in the nook of the tree and thought of a song he had once heard and began singing not noticing Mia leaning against the tree.

_Falling a thousand feet per second, you still take me by surprise _

_I just know we can't be over, I can see it in your eyes _

_Making every kind of silence, takes a lot to realize _

_It's worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie _

_And as long as I can feel you holding on _

_I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong _

Jayden thought Mia was wrong when she told him he was wrong to think that he was the one that hurt her. She said it was her fault, but he knows it was his and it is killing him.

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying _

_'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start _

_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave _

_Was it something I said or just my personality? _

Mia believes he has an AMAZING personality and that is one of the many reasons she LOVE him. She would NEVER leave him. She thought that he was absolutely PERFECT in her eyes.

_Making every kind of silence, it takes a lot to realize _

_It's worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie_

_And as long as I can feel you holding on_

_I won't fall, even if you said I wrong_

They felt each other holding on they knew they would be able to hold on too. Because of that accident Jayden refused to talk to anyone except to apologize for hurting Mia his girlfriend.

_I know that I'm not perfect, but I keep trying_

_'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start _

_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave _

_Was it something I said or just my personality? _

Jayden thought Mia had the most amazing personality that he could NEVER compare to. He thought she was amazing, beautiful, and graceful in every way possible. He didn't think he deserved her.

_When you're caught in a lie and you've got nothing to hide _

_When you've got nowhere to run and you've got nothing inside _

_It tears right through me, you thought that you knew me _

_You thought that you knew _

It tears him apart to know that one second of not paying attention to the whereabouts of his WHOLE team lead to him injuring his girlfriend Mia. The one girl he had truly EVER love with his whole heart.

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying _

_'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start _

_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave _

_Was it something I said or just my personality? _

He knew he wasn't perfect, but was determined to be perfect in Mia's eyes. Her view of him meant the whole world.

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying_

_'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start _

_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave_

_Was it something I said or just my, just myself _

_Just myself, myself, just myself_

_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying_

And with the last verse of the song he said, "I will try my best to be Prefect for you Mia!"

"You already are!" she said stepping out from behind the tree, as he turned to look at her.

"Mia! What are you-"he began.

"I followed you out here to tell you 'AGAIN' that I DON'T blame you Jayden. I never did and I NEVER will. I Love You Jayden more than anything and that is all that matters! Please don't think THIS," she motioned toward her arm, "Is you fault."

"But… I just wanted to be perfect for you, and I'm not." he said looking down.

She sat down beside him and using her good arm tilted his chin up and said, "You are perfect to me." and with that she kissed him on the lips. Jayden kissed her back putting his arms around her pulling her closer careful not to hurt her arm further.

When they pulled away for air he said, "I love you too Mia. Thanks for not blaming me, and forgiving me, and for just being you." He kissed her again.

When they pulled away the second time she said, "Your welcome, oh perfect one." They both laughed at that, and held each other a while longer. Then when it started getting dark they headed home, and when they got there they sat on the dojo steps and watched the sun set together while kissing some more. Mia fell asleep in Jayden's arms watching the sun go down, and carried her to his room pulling out the covers laying her under and got under the covers as well. He held her close as he too drifted into sleep smiling contently.


End file.
